1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cutting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sheetrock cutting tool apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect cutting of sheetrock for positioning electrical outlets therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical outlets are of a conventional and standardized configuration, wherein positioning of such outlets within sheetrock typically has involved the use of a cutting blade or saw directed into the sheetrock to effect its cutting for positioning of the outlet in proper orientation relative to the sheetrock opening thusly cut. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a unitary tool member arranged for the ease of the cutting sheetrock for positioning electrical outlets therethrough. Prior art cutting devices utilizing lower cutting edges are set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,568,284 to Harrison and 4,009,625 to Pfaff.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved sheetrock cutting tool apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in arranging the mounting and positioning of a cutting edge relative to sheetrock for its cutting and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.